We Weren't Meant to Be
by GlowingHazelEyes
Summary: '"I do love you dude, but not this way. I don't want to hurt you, but this relationship of ours is at a dead end. The bond between us has come apart and is dying every day. Our time ended a long ago, and after all, I love someone else…"' Stan and Kyle's relationship ends. What happens after the split? Slash! Onesided Style and hints of K2. Rated T for character death & language.
1. Just Be Friends

**Hey there! Here's my second South Park fanfic! Whoo! But uh… it's a depressing one. T_T Anyways, I keep forgetting to do disclaimers. So, here it is; I do not own South Park. That should be obvious already. xD Enjoy the first chappy of my story! The song that inspired this chapter is called "Just Be Friends" by the vocaloid Megurine Luka.**

(Kyle's POV)

I don't really know when I stopped loving him. No… that wasn't quite right. I do love him, just not the way I thought I did. A little late, don't you think stupid heart? He's like my brother, but not my lover. How do I tell him? _Oh, hey, I was wrong the whole time. This isn't going to work out. You're my Super Best Friend, and that's all you'll ever be. Sorry. _No. That seemed a little too cruel. Actually, that seemed way too cruel. I don't want to hurt Stan, I just want to stop this dead-end relationship. After all, I love someone else the way I thought I loved him… Just thinking about those bright blue eyes and that messy hair gets my heart racing… Agh! I have to stop letting my thoughts come back to _him_! I have to focus on the task at hand, no matter how hard it's going to be. I don't know how I was going to do this, or even when…

"Kyle!" Stan called out, running to my side in the empty hallway. His blue eyes seemed to shine with happiness just by looking at me. He wrapped his arms around me and starting to kiss me, the kind of kiss that used to make me lightheaded. Now it just made me nauseous. I pushed him away gently, and a look of hurt flashed across his face. I smiled as if nothing was wrong and took his hand. It seemed to reassure him, and he squeezed my hand while I used the other to shut my locker.

"So, how was your day?" He asked me, brimming with excitement as he always did when we had a date planned later. Those joyful eyes of his weren't helping my case.

"Oh it was _fine_, fat ass was bugging me all of 1st and 2nd period, Craig flipped me off in 3rd period for glaring at Tweek when he ran into me and knocked all my books on the ground, and I got paired with Wendy and Bebe for my science project during 4th period. Guess who's going to be doing all the work?" I sighed angrily.

"I'm sorry," He frowned at me "I can't believe I couldn't see you all day! Even though I share 4th, 5th, and 6th period with you. Stupid Student Council meeting, they had to schedule it from lunch to the end of the day," Stan grunted in annoyance. "I hope at least 5th and 6th period were okay."

"Yeah, they were okay." I wasn't exactly lying, but I was bending the truth a lot. Lunch, 5th, and 6th period were amazing. _He_ was by my side every minute he could be, and I remember what he said in the middle of 5th period, word for word. "_I'm glad Mr. Overprotective Boyfriend a.k.a. Stan isn't here, frankly. He is my friend and all, but jeez, he acts like no one should get too close to you or even look at you. And, I'm sorry, but that cute little round ass of yours and those pretty green eyes are hard to ignore dude." He_ had laughed jokingly afterward and did his signature flirtatious wink, causing my face to go redder than my hair, which had made him laugh even harder. His laugh was so adorable and, somehow, sexy. Damn, HE was sexy…

"Kyle!" Stan pulled on my hand.

"Huh?"

"Jeez, off in Kyle land?" He sniggered and opened the door to his car. I hadn't even realized we walked outside, I was so wrapped up in thinking about _him… _Damn! I lost focus again!

"I guess so." I chuckled halfheartedly as I climbed in Stan's car and threw my bag in the backseat. He clambered in the driver's side and started the engine, propelling off to who-knows-where.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He only grinned and said, "You'll see." I didn't prod any further, from lack of energy and lack of caring. Wherever he took me, no matter how grand, would refuse to settle as a happy memory anyways. I had to break it off today. I stared out the window and watched as the world flashed by. The car stopped, and I instantly knew where we were. Stark's Pond. I stepped out of the car and walked to the pond's edge, staring up at the sky. I heard Stan closing his car doors and messing with something behind me. When I gained the courage to look at what he had set up for our date, I turned around. Lying on the ground was a huge green and blue blanket, and set upon it was ton of food and drinks. Sandwiches, chips, candy bars, sodas, and even little thermoses of coffee sat next to an old fashioned woven picnic basket. I took a deep breath as I sat on the only space left on the blanket, right next to Stan. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave me a sandwich, small bag of chips, and a Dr. Pepper.

"Thank you." I whispered, using all my willpower to stop those damn tears from spilling out my eyes. I opened the Dr. Pepper, too nauseous to eat, and took a small sip. Stan looked at me concernedly.

"Is… is something wrong?" He rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. Oh god. Better now than later.

"I have to tell you something." I pushed his arm off my shoulders and turned to him. He looked almost… scared?

"W-what's wrong dude?"

"…"

"Kyle, tell me."

"…"

"Please?"

"…I can't be with you anymore," The words rushed out of my mouth before I could stop them. Hurt registered on his face, and I blurted out the rest, "I thought I loved you- no, I do love you dude, but not this way. I don't want to hurt you, but this relationship of ours is at a dead end. The bond between us has come apart and is dying every day, and I can't stand it. It hurts too much. Our time ended a long ago, and after all, I love someone else…" I wish I hadn't said the last thing, but it was too late to take it back now. I was paralyzed as I watched large fresh tears burst from his sapphire eyes and leave a wet trail down his cheeks. When some of them slid off his face onto the ground, I stood. I walked -resisting the urge to run- to the car and grabbed my bag out of the backseat. As soon as I shut the door I heard his voice.

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who do you love?"

I paused, looking ahead but not actually focusing on anything. I swallowed and secured my backpack on as I answered.

"Kenny." I sprinted off, back towards town, towards my house, anywhere but Stark's Pond. I didn't look back, not once.

**Sad. Dammit Kyle! You made Stan cry! Dx Well, I had you make Stan cry, but THAT'S NOT THE POINT. I hope you feel ashamed. _ I always read fanfics where Kyle is rejected by Stan, so I decided to switch it around. Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames please. Thank you. :3**


	2. Chalk Outline

**THIS TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE. I'm sorry, stupid life caught up with me and I was up to my ears in homework. Haha anyways, I had no idea how to continue this story for a while there, WRITER'S BLOCK! But, TA DA, it's gone! :D Enjoy the second chappy! It was inspired by the song "Chalk Outline" by Three Days Grace. Oh and here are replies to my lovely reviewers;**

**(InkyPawz07) Thank you! I will keep writing! :'3**

**(IChangedMyNameAgain) LOL. That's a nice username. XD And I'm glad that you like this story. OH MY GOODNESS I was tired of Kyle getting rejected in so many fanfics! Poor Kyle! I'll change that! And in the process be mean to Stan… D: Oh, and thank Microsoft Word for the lack of mistakes. XD**

**(brittiahlikepip) I have no idea why your review made me laugh so hard. X) WHOO KENNY! :D**

(Stan's P.O.V)

I've been crossed, forgotten, replaced, beaten, and cast away before, by my friends, and even by my family at times. Out of everyone in this piss-ass town though, there was one person who I thought would always be by my side, would never hurt me or treat me like a piece of dirt. Someone I love and he would love me back. I thought he had. I really thought he had. …I'm such a fool. Of course Kyle didn't love me back. I didn't deserve someone like him.

What the hell am I saying? HE'S the one who didn't deserve ME! I loved him with all my heart, and he shattered me! Kyle should be the one hating himself.

Ugh. I've been like this for days now, ever since we broke up. I've been alternating between love and hate, self-pity and anger. It's tiring me out. I'm so sick of this. It seems everyone has noticed something wrong with me, a couple even know what happened. I'm constantly getting sympathetic looks by peers, my parents, teachers, hell, even Ike and Kenny. I hate it. I don't want their sympathy. I don't want their looks filled with pity. I just want to die, and drag Kenny down with me to the depths of Hell.

…Well, that's not fair. Kenny did nothing wrong. I just hated him because Kyle loved him, loved him instead of me…

I'm a real mess aren't I?

There goes my alarm. Fuck. I didn't sleep at all last night. I slowly dragged my sorry ass out of my messy bed, and pulled on some clothes, not really paying attention to what I slipped on. Before grabbing my bag, I gazed at my mirror. My own reflection shocked me. My clothes had a lack of color, black jeans and a dark gray sweatshirt. I wasn't wearing my beloved red and blue beanie. It smelled too much like… him. We used to switch hats whenever we watched movies together, what at first was only a little joke, then became a tradition. My raven-black hair was tangled and unkempt, falling in my eyes. Speaking of color, what had happened to my eyes? They used to gleam like sapphires, (Kyle's words) but now they were a murky deep ocean blue. If eyes are really windows to the soul like people say they are, my soul has certainly darkened over the course of the last few days. Underneath my eyes are near-black bags caused from stress and lack of sleep. I looked like I was dead. Had a simple break up caused me to resort to this? Oh well, when Wendy broke up with me I went all Goth too. But… this was different. It wasn't really Goth, more like broken. Yeah, that's it. I'm broken.

Sighing, I snatched my bag and ran downstairs and out the front door, not bothering to even say bye to my concerned mother. I fished out my car keys and jumped into my Chevy. Starting up the engine, I sat there for a moment. Swallowing back tears, (Of anger? Frustration? Sadness? I don't even know anymore.) I drove out of the driveway, towards the high school, my own personal hell.

Before I got out of my car, I seized my iPod, slipped in my earphones, and immediately pressed play. "Chalk Outline" by Three Days Grace blasted into my ears. Huh. I guess my iPod can tell how I'm feeling.

Slinging my backpack on one shoulder, I pulled my hood on and clambered out of my car. Shutting the door and locking the car, I took a deep breath and trudged toward the school. I try my best to ignore the pitiful stares some people give me, but I still catch some of them, and feel rage flare up inside me. Saying anything would make it worse, so I don't even spare them a glance as I quicken my pace until I get to my locker. After opening it, I dump everything in, excluding my iPod and my phone. I'm not going to do any work in class anyway, so why bring any school supplies? I do turn down my iPod volume though, so I can hear the bell. Before I can shut my locker however, I hear a beautiful tinkling laugh. One that always made me happy…

Peeking around my open locker door, I see a sight that stops my heart. Kyle's down the hall, talking to some random people I don't give a shit about. However, he's holding hands with a certain blond boy…

Like I said earlier, I've been forgotten. While our recent breakup has me torn apart, Kyle's already moved on. Not only that, but he moved on to someone who I thought was my friend. He moved on to Kenny. Kenny was grinning like a fool and talking loudly (probably telling some sort of perverted joke) all while gripping Kyle's hand. As though he sensed my gaze on him, he silenced and turned. Shit. He had noticed me. His blue eyes traveled down the hallway, locking with mine. His mouth opened slightly in surprise as he took my horrid appearance in. Kenny looked as if he were going to come over to me…

Oh hell no. I obviously can't handle seeing either of them, let alone talk to one (or, God forbid, both) of them. Suddenly glad I hadn't closed my locker, I took my bag back out, slamming the locker shut and blasting my music again. I turned and sprinted out of the school, tears settling in the corners of my eyes. I didn't stop until I was back inside my car, with the doors locked and windows rolled up. I whipped out of the parking lot, completely ignoring the speed limit, and tore away from that place, I didn't know where I was headed to, nor did I care. I just wanted to get out of there.

And fast.


	3. Abstract Nonsense

**Another chapter to prove I'm not dead. XD I'm not very good with updating often, school usually gets in the way. : P Sorry about that. The song that helped inspire this chapter was "Abstract Nonsense" by Rin Kagamine. Anyways, replies to my reviewers before I start the story;**

**(I-h8-fish) Thank you! And even though there is some K2 in here, it mainly focuses on Stan and Kyle, that's why it isn't under K2. **

**(SilverChangedHerNameAgain) Well, looks like you changed your username again. XD And yes, no more writer's block! No homework either would be nice too. ._.**

**(karolinami132) I'm glad you like it so far. **

(Stan's P.O.V)

I felt completely numb. The world raced around me as I drove away from the high school. It was all a blur of colors. Feeling sick, I stopped my car and stumbled out of it, chucking my phone and IPod inside. I realized I had driven to Stark's Pond. That's just great. But it beats going home. I locked my car doors, and staggered across the street towards the pond, falling to my knees at the water's edge. I gazed at my reflection, finding out that I looked even worse than I had earlier, which seemed impossible. I reached up and rubbed my eyes, surprised to find them wet. I didn't know I was still crying. Although it's not much of a surprise, considering how much my heart hurt. I felt like it had been ripped from my chest, stabbed, then replaced back inside lopsided. I never knew one could feel this much pain. Shifting on the ground, I changed my position so I could hug my knees and hide my ugly face. My nails dug into my legs sharply, and I could feel bruises starting to form. The pain was nothing, and I took no note of it as I pressed my forehead to my knees and let the world slide away.

OoOoO

I don't know how long I sat in that position before I heard footsteps. I knew someone was beside me, but I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to be left alone. I almost told them to go away before I heard their voice.

"Stan, look at me for God's sake." I slowly lifted my head and after blowing the hair out of my eyes, mumbled, "What do you want, Kenny?"

"I want to know why you ran away from me when I _obviously _was going to talk to you."

"Shouldn't you know already? I _obviously_ didn't want to talk to you." I said mockingly.

"You can't run from this forever Stan."

"Just watch me asshole."

"No need for name-calling. And there is no reason for you to be angry at me or Kyle."

"No reason?" I clenched my fists angrily, "Kyle broke my heart! He left me, and barely a week afterward you've already moved in on him! Those are perfectly valid reasons!"

"Don't yell at me. Dude, it's not Kyle's fault that he doesn't love you like that anymore. People fall in love with one person then move on to another. It just happens. And yes, I've 'moved in' on him. Why shouldn't I? I like him, and I know he likes me back."

"What do you have that I don't?"

Kenny glared at me. "Well I frankly don't know Stan, but Kyle seems to have found something." He hissed vehemently. His words felt like a slap.

"Just leave me alone." I repeated.

"Look Stan, I'm sorry, but you can't just avoid this." Kenny heaved a sigh.

"Well what do you _want _me to do?" I spat.

The anger came back to his face. "I want you to stop acting like a self-pitying bastard _and_ stop this shit! You're just digging yourself deeper and deeper into a hole. The more you push this away the harder it is going to be to accept."

"I don't need this crap, especially from you. I'm leaving." I stood and strode over to my car.

"No Stan, wait." Kenny followed me.

"Stan, stop."

"Go away Kenny."

"Stan!"

"What the fuck Kenny? Why are you yelling?" I whirled to glare at him, but something caught my eye. I hadn't realized that I was standing right in the middle of the road, with a semi hurtling toward me. I was like a deer trapped in headlights, I couldn't move an inch.

"STAN! MOVE!" Kenny screamed. I had tried, but I hadn't been fast enough.

**;_; *Goes to hide in corner***


	4. Evenstar

**Okay, next chappy UP! :D This one was inspired by the song "Evenstar" from the movie **_**The Two Towers. **_**Yes, part of the Lord of the Rings series, I know. XD I needed something sad to listen to while writing this… Anyways, I'm sorry that some of the characters may seem OOC, but this was how I figured they would act if they were on the verge of losing someone important…**

**Replies to my reviewers before the chappy starts;**

**(Southparkfreak101) I hope I didn't leave you waiting too long.**

**(nekobabe4ever) I hate cliffhangers too. XD But I'm glad you like this story of mine so far.**

(Kenny's P.O.V)

"STAN! MOVE!" I had screamed from the top of my lungs. I could tell he had tried, but he wasn't fast enough. I watched in horror as my friend was hit by a semi going at least 60 mph. As the truck came in contact with his body, there was a loud sickening crunch, and Stan was thrown from the car. It would have been comical, had Stan not been hurt, possibly dead. I stood, dumbfounded and in shock as the truck screeched to a stop and a man who I didn't recognize stumbled out of the car. His face was pale as he ran to my friend. Regaining my senses, I sprinted after him, falling to my knees once I had finally reached Stan's side. He was in horrible shape, one of his legs and a couple fingers were twisted at awkward angles, he was covered in blood, especially his face, and his breathing was ragged. Wait…

_He was still breathing._

"Call an ambulance!" I yelled at the truck driver. He said nothing, only whipped out his phone and dialed 911. His words stuttered into the phone faded and all I could seem to concentrate on was my friend's raspy breathing. I gripped Stan's shoulder as his eyes fluttered open.

"Stan! You're still conscious! Don't worry; an ambulance is coming, just stay awake okay?" I choked out the words.

"Kenny…"

"Stan, it'll be okay, just stay awake for me." I had no idea how to deal with these kinds of situations. Sure, I've died from being hit by cars before, but _I_ was the one who was hit. Plus, I could be resurrected. Not the same could be said for Stan. Staring at a deep cut across his stomach, I hurriedly shed my orange parka and pressed it to the cut to try and stop, or at least mute the blood flow. It wasn't helping much. Stan gazed at me, eyes half-shut.

"Kenny… do you think… do you think I'm going to die?" The lump in my throat seemed to grow even bigger, and I didn't answer. Loud sirens suddenly appeared behind me and I heard footsteps thunder on the ground. Arms looped around mine from behind, guiding me away from my dying friend. The world seemed to blur as a few men moved Stan onto a gurney and pulled him inside the ambulance. I staggered in after them, gazing at one of the paramedics for permission to stay. She simply nodded, and I curled up in a corner of the ambulance, taking up as little space as possible so I wasn't in the paramedic's way. The ambulance lurched forward, sirens blaring deafeningly as it raced to Hells Pass Hospital.

OoOoO

_'God… it's been a while… they still haven't told me how he is. Oh god… maybe he's already dead…'_ I clutched my head; I wish these stupid thoughts would just stop. Stan isn't going to die. He just can't…

"Mr. McCormick?" A male doctor stepped into the waiting room. He gestured for me to follow him. Heart pounding, I stood and trailed behind him, taking in the disgustingly white walls of the hospital. I hate this place, I really do. I've been here way too much.

"This is his room. Your friend is not awake yet." The doctor placed his hand on my shoulder and pointed toward one of the many doors on the wall to my right.

"How is he doing?" My voice sounded pitifully small and weak, I internally cringed at the sound.

"He…" The doctor paused, looking remorsefully at the ground, "He's stable, but his wounds are too great. He won't last for long. I'm so very sorry." I said nothing; I had a feeling this was going to happen, I was just too afraid to admit it. I trudged into the room, collapsing into one of the uncomfortable chairs besides Stan. His eyes were shut, face covered in bandages. Actually, his whole body was covered in bandages.

"It's a miracle that he's even lasted this long." The doctor said, padding a few feet into the room. A surge of anger washed through me at his words. The hell?! Was that supposed to make me feel better or something? What an asshole! He-

"You can go ahead and phone some of his friends and family and tell them to come see him. No more than four people okay?" The doctor's words interrupted my angry thoughts. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Looking down at my crappy cell phone, I knew the four people I was going to call. Flipping it open, I started dialing.

OoOoO

Stan's parents arrived first. Sharon knelt by her son, sobbing painfully. Randy only stood, looking sorrowful as he stroked his wife's back. Shelley wasn't here; she had left South Park a couple years ago.

"Thank you for getting our son to the hospital, Kenny." Randy addressed his words towards me, but his eyes never left his wife. I said nothing; I don't really think I deserved any thanks. After a moment's silence, the door swung open, revealing a blank-faced Cartman. He shuffled into the room and stood by where I was sitting. His face betrayed no emotion as he looked down at Stan. I swore I heard the words "You stupid idiot. You can't just die on us…" come from Cartman, but he acted as if he were silent the whole time.

"Oh god, Randy, I can't take it anymore!" Sharon stood and ran out of the room, Randy following close after. Seeing them look so sad and hurt, and I couldn't help but let my face fall into a frown. Cartman and I waited in silence, before Cartman sighed.

"Kinny, did you tell Kahl yet?" After all these years, Cartman still couldn't say our names right. Or maybe he just did it to piss us off. Whatever the reason, I gulped before answering him.

"Not yet. I was planning on it but-"

"Shut up Kinny. I'll call him, don't worry about it." Cartman was still emotionless as he stepped out of the room, already dialing Kyle's number on his expensive little phone. After a few minutes, he wandered back in the room.

"Well…?" I whispered quietly.

"The Jew is on his way. I would probably give him and Stan a little time once he gets here. Meanwhile, I'm going to go to the vending machine. I'll be back soon." Cartman once again left, accidentally letting a single choked sob out.

After some time passed, neither Cartman nor Stan's parents had come back yet. I was just about to go looking for one of them, seeing as this small white room was making me claustrophobic, plus, and I wasn't about to admit this to anyone, but seeing Stan so broken was leaving me on the verge of tears. Before I could leave, however, the door slowly slid open, revealing a small distraught looking red-haired boy.

Kyle.


	5. Tears of Regret

**Sorry about the wait, especially since there was a kind of a cliffhanger last chapter. This chappy was inspired by "Regret Message" by Rin Kagamine. Yeah, I've already done a fanfic to that song, but it's an amazing song, ok? XD This story is probably coming to an end very soon; there will most likely be one more chapter after this. It's gone on longer than I expected it to, but it's been fun to write. **** Quick replies to my awesome reviewers before the story starts;**

**(Southparkfreak101) Please, don't cry. **** But I am glad that you seem to like this so far.**

**(kakeda) Thank you! I knew I did something wrong… XD Anyways, I fixed that up, thanks for telling me. **

**(mollanise) Thank you much. **

**(nekobabe4ever) Thank you! I didn't think this story would actually be all that liked… XD**

**I also want to thank all the 'Guests' reviews too, but I'm going to avoid replying to them to avoid confusion. The reviews are still very much appreciated though!**

(Kenny's P.O.V)

"Kyle!" I stood up quickly and walked over to the red-head boy that I had grown so close to. I was hesitant to touch him, however, and awkwardly hovered at his shoulder. Once I had moved closer to him, I noticed he looked even more distressed than I had originally thought, his eyes were red and bloodshot from crying, and his green hat was haphazardly shoved on his head, barely covering his curly hair. Despite the cold outside, he was only wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt and jeans. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around him and tell him that it would all be okay, but hell, I didn't know what was going to happen. And I wasn't about to lie to Kyle.

"Hey Ken. Do… do you mind if I have some alone time with Stan?" Kyle hung his head, lifting up his hands to rub at his temples. He looked like he was about to burst out sobbing.

"Yeah… it's fine. Go ahead." As much as it hurt, I know Kyle cares about Stan a lot, so I'd grant his wish.

"Thanks Ken, for everything." He surprised me with a hug, and buried his face into my shoulder. After a moment of shock, I curled my arms around him in a tight hug, like it was going to be the last one I could ever give him.

Little did I know, it was.

(Kyle's P.O.V)

I let go of Kenny, stumbling over to Stan's side. After collapsing to my knees beside his bed, I reached out and grasped his shoulder. He didn't react, not a single sound or movement. I heard the door shut behind me as Kenny slipped out of the room. That didn't keep my attention for long though, because the raven-haired boy in front of me took a deep breath and sighed. My eyes widened, and I waited for more of a response from him. But… there was nothing. Stan just slept, his breathing mostly normal, albeit a bit raspy. I waited, minutes, hours, I don't know -since time didn't seem to have much meaning at the moment- before I finally was convinced that he wasn't waking up anytime soon. I buried my face in his chest, being careful to not press on any of his wounds. I released his shoulder and grasped his right hand with both of mine. Then… I let the tears flow. I let all my regrets flow out as liquid out my eyes as I tried to somewhat quiet my sobs by biting my lip. Once I had finally regained the ability to speak, I lifted my head and turned to Stan's face.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. If I hadn't been such a stupid idiot, I might have realized how much you mean to me. If I had thought clearly before acting, this could have been avoided. I could have spared you all this pain, Stan, physical and mental. But I didn't. I made you go through all of this because I'm just too damn selfish and can't think. I am such a horrible friend, hell, a horrible person! I wish you had never had to deal with me." I wiped away some of the tears, then continued to speak.

"Do you remember, that one time when you were temporarily banished from South Park for not voting for the dumb school mascot? I had ripped off a piece of your shirt, and then spit right in your face. Over such a stupid menial thing! It hurt so much to see you like that, but I did nothing to help, absolutely nothing. I went along with everyone else, and let you get hurt. God, I know I've abandoned you more than once. Why did you still stay by my side?! Why do you even care about me? And… and then… that one time-" I lost it again, breaking down and choking on my tears. I clenched his hand like it was my lifeline, and resorted to biting my lip to quiet myself again. My eyes slid closed, and just as I started to let my head fall, a loud beep caused my eyes to snap back open. At first, I was clueless as to what was making that noise, until I realized.

_Stan was flat lining._

I stumbled to my feet and yelled for someone, anyone to help. A few doctors and nurses burst in and to Stan's side. Another doctor came in, but he linked his arms around mine and dragged me away from Stan.

"No… No! No! I can't just leave him!" I screamed and thrashed about wildly, trying to break away from the doctor's grip.

"You don't have a choice! You have to leave and let us take care of him!" The doctor exclaimed as he succeeded in pulling me out of the room. He gave me a quick pitying look before running back inside, closing the door behind him. I heard the doctors yelling behind the doors, but I didn't comprehend the words. I knew, and I'm not quite sure how, but I just knew Stan wasn't going to make it. I could feel it. I readjusted my trusty hat on my head and turned toward the hospital exit, a cold dread closing like a fist over my heart. I started walking, before a voice yelled from behind me. Kenny.

"Kyle! What happened?! Where are you going?!"

"I'm sorry Ken. I can't stay here anymore. I'm so sorry." I clenched my fists and sprinted, out of the hospital, and away from my dying best friend. It already hurt so much, and I knew it was just going to get worse. I wouldn't be able to handle this pain much longer. I refused to slow down until I reached my house, clambering over to the door before taking a quick breath. An immense feeling of loss weighed down my on my shoulders right then. Some people don't believe that people can share bonds, bonds that can, at times, let you know something happened to the other person. But I knew you could, because I was certain of something as soon as that feeling weighed down on me.

_Stan was gone._

I unlocked the door and stumbled inside, quickly shutting it and locking it behind me. Thankfully, no one was home. That made things slightly easier. I blindly staggered towards my room, tears soaking my face. Once I finally reached the door, I locked myself in my room and grabbed a sharp pocket knife from my dresser, along with a piece of paper and a pen. I scribbled down words on the paper, my tears splashing down upon it and making the ink run. Once I finished writing, I left the paper and pen at the foot of my bed, squeezing the pocket knife in my hand as I collapsed against the head rest. A single thought entered my head that brought me a bit of peace before I dragged the knife to my wrist.

'_I'll be by your side soon, Stan. I don't belong anywhere else.'_


	6. Re-Birthday

**Hey guys, here is the last chapter of this story. I listened to the song "Re-Birthday" by Len Kagamine as I wrote this. I hope you enjoy it, and hope that this story didn't disappoint. One last huge thank you to all my readers and reviewers.**

(Kenny's P.O.V)

"Kinny! Kinny, what happened?" I heard Cartman pant as he ran to my side. I was still standing in shock, staring at the door Kyle had just dashed out of.

"Kyle… he… he ran off. I don't know why, he looked really upset. Even more so than when he came here."

"What?! Dammit, that can only mean one thing… we have to go check on Stan." I nodded, and we both sprinted over to Stan's room. The door was closed, and a nurse was standing outside.

"What happened?" I wheezed. My voice sounded strained and hoarse.

"Your friend flat lined. The doctors are trying to revive him but…" She looked down at her feet, letting her bangs fall in her face. Cartman and I could do nothing but stand in shock. Soon after, the door to Stan's room opened revealing a stressed and pained-looking doctor, whose name I didn't know. Before he could say anything however, Cartman interrupted.

"He… didn't make it. Did he?"

"I'm… afraid not. We did all we can. I'm so very sorry." The doctor said quietly.

"No…" I couldn't believe it. I knew this could happen, hell, I knew it was likely, but now that it actually happened…

"Kinny. Go check on Kyle. I'm going to go get Stan's parents." Cartman whispered to me. I'd never seen him like this before, he wouldn't look at anyone in the eye, and his hands were balled into fists. His voice was shaking slightly. He may never have shown it, but he really did care about all of us.

"But… Cart-"

"GO KENNY!" He yelled at me and shoved me toward the hospital's exit. I didn't argue, and ran off to find Kyle. I had no idea where he went though.

_God, please, don't let him do anything rash. I can't lose him and Stan, it's would be too much… _Pain sparked through my chest as I completely registered the fact that Stan was gone. One of my closest friends since childhood was gone, and I wasn't going to see him again. I felt the tears spring to my eyes, and I didn't bother wiping them away,

_If it hurts this much for me, how bad is it for Kyle? As much as I love him, I can't deny that he and Stan were much closer. _The thought pushed me to go faster, and my sides burned as I tore through town. My mind was clouded, as I wasn't concentrating on exactly where my feet were going. Because of this, I had smacked right into Butters, knocking us both to the ground.

"Gee, Kenny, what's the big hurry?" Butters stammered as we both stumbled to our feet and wiped gravel and dirt off ourselves.

"I don't have the time to tell you Butters, now have you seen Kyle?"

"Why, I sure have! He looked mighty upset, what-"

"Where did he go?!" I interrupted him and grabbed his shoulders. Butters looked shocked and answered, "Well, it looked like he was running to his house, but-"

"Thank you Butters." I pushed him aside and raced toward Kyle's house. Under any other circumstances, I would have felt bad about shoving Butters, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I reached Kyle's in reasonable time, but it felt like it had taken hours. I all but collapsed against the door, banging my fists harshly against the wood.

"Kyle! Kyle! Let me in!" I shouted, twisting the doorknob around. Little to my surprise, it was locked, and I had gotten no reaction.

"Dammit, I do not have time for this!" I yelled, aggravated. Without really comprehending my actions, I backed away from the door, picked up a heavy-looking rock, and hurled it towards the nearest window. The glass was smashed to bits easily, and I crawled through the broken window. Glass dug into my hands and skin. It stung, but I couldn't waste time on it.

"Kyle! Where are you?! Answer me, dammit!" I screamed as I dashed around the house, seeing no sign of the red-haired boy. I scrambled up the stairs, going straight to Kyle's door. I repeated my same actions as earlier, to no avail. There was no noise from inside his room as I panted heavily. Twisting the doorknob, I found that this door was looked too. Without hesitation, I started kicking the door, trying to break it down. Luckily, the door was hollow, and it completely collapsed after a couple kicks. I stumbled into the room, a couple wood chips digging into my skin, increasing the damage I had already received from the glass. I still didn't care. I hadn't even realized that I was actually crying, even though I felt the tears earlier. I did take the time to hurriedly wipe them away, since they were blurring my vision too much. When my sight cleared, I finally saw Kyle. He was curled up on his bed, back towards me, with his arms pressed tightly to his chest. Most of his body was hidden in the shadows. He looked like he was asleep. I sighed in relief before I noticed a note at the foot of his bed. I snatched it up, and held my breath as I read:

_To whoever is reading this note;_

_I don't know who is going to find this first. Maybe it'll be Mom or Dad, maybe Ike, or maybe Kenny. Whoever this is, I just want to say I am so sorry. For many reasons._

_Mom and Dad, I know I wasn't always the best son. I did stupid things, and I probably caused you a lot of trouble. I'm sorry. Just know that no matter what I've ever said out of spite or anger, I love you both. You are both amazing parents, and please understand that this is not your fault. Hell, it's not anyone's fault except for mine._

_Ike, I know that we aren't blood-related, but you are still the best brother anyone could have. I wish I had been kinder to you, and set a better example. Don't ever follow your big brother's footsteps Ike, promise me that._

_Cartman, I don't know if you'll ever read this, or if you even care. I know we constantly fought, but you still matter to me. Live a good life, fat ass._

_Kenny, I really cannot tell you how sorry I am. I never intended for things to be like this. Please, don't mourn over me. I don't deserve it. I love you, I really do, but Stan is the one I need to be with. I need to be by his side. I hope you understand. Please forgive me._

_Kyle_

I stood, stunned, and watched the note flutter from my hand to the ground. The room was deadly silent as I stared at the boy lying seeming asleep on the bed. I walked around so I was facing him, and slowly pushed him so he was lying on his back, entire body in the light coming through the window. Kyle's eyes were closed, and slightly puffy from crying. His face was relaxed, and he looked so at peace. I really could have believed he was asleep, had I not seen the rest of his body. The inner sides of his arms, from his elbow area to his wrist, were covered in deep painful-looking cuts, and copious amounts of blood poured out of them, drenching his chest and the bed. All that blood, how did I not notice it earlier? I slowly, with a shaking hand, pressed my fingers to his throat in an attempt to feel a pulse. It was pointless, I could already tell he wasn't breathing, but it was further confirmed after I felt nothing but his smooth skin. I choked on the air, even more tears spilling from my eyes. I'd been too late. I'd lost two of the people that mattered most to me in a day. Usually, I hate when I cry. I hate showing any signs of weakness. At the moment, however, I didn't even bother to try and quiet my sobs as I sat on the bed and pulled Kyle's head on my lap. Pressing my forehead to his, I let these damn cries rack my body, and my tears fell onto the lifeless boy's face.

OoOoO

(Ike's P.O.V)

I was surrounded by mourning people dressed in black. Some of them were crying, others were trying to be comforting, and some just stood in silence. The priest stood next to two closed coffins, which were about to be lowered into the ground. His words were mostly drowned out by sobs. I looked around at some of the people. There were my parents, standing with Sharon and Randy, all of them torn apart from losing their sons. I didn't know Stan well, but he seemed nice enough. As for Kyle… I already missed him so much. Although I might not show it, my heart was aching with a pain that was worse than anything I had ever felt. Still, I had to stay strong, and I promised myself I wouldn't let so much as a tear spill from my eyes. Averting my gaze from the broken-hearted parents, I looked around some more. There were some adults, and some kids that were friends of Stan and Kyle. I noticed Cartman and Kenny in the crowd. Cartman was standing, poker-faced as he stared at the two coffins which were slowly being lowered into the ground. Despite his efforts to remain emotionless, his hands were clenched into tight fists, and his lower lip was trembling, just barely. Kenny was standing at his side, arms curled into his chest, as though he could curl up so tightly that he would completely disappear. He was staring intently at his feet, and every few seconds he would furiously rub at his face. The sight hurt to look at, and I hopelessly turned my gaze to the coffins that were now resting in their holes in the ground, and being buried as a few men shoveled dirt onto them.

"And even though they are gone, they are forever in our hearts." I barely caught the priest's last words as he finished the eulogy. More people broke out in sobs, and it seemed like the sounds were deafening. I reached my hand into my pocket, and wrapped it around Kyle's note. I slowly took it out of my pocket and clenched it in my pale hand. As I stared at the written words, specifically the ones addressed to me, I broke the promise I had made to myself earlier and felt a few tears stream down my face and to the ground.

OoOoO

(Third person P.O.V)

Above all the mourning individuals, way high up past the clouds, a small red-haired boy opened his green eyes and stared at the huge open golden gates in front of him. He remembered his actions, and knew where he was. He was right at the gates of heaven. He wandered forward, letting his new white feathered wings unfurl behind him. He was greeted with a beautiful sight, as far as the eye could see there was lush green grass and multi-colored flowers covering the ground. Buildings that looked almost like houses were in the distance. People of all ages were there, some young ones running and laughing, a couple older ones smiling at the children or holding hands with another. There were also some just sitting happily, enjoying the calming beauty of the place as they stared up and the perfect blue sky. All the people had the same white feathered wings sprouting out of their backs. The boy looked around, looking for anything familiar, before his gaze fell upon a black-haired boy with gleaming sapphire eyes. The redhead immediately felt his face light up in a smile, and ran as fast as he could toward the black-haired boy, and once he reached him tackled him in a hug. They both fell to the ground, arms entwined as they both laughed at the joy of seeing each other again. One they had calmed, the black-haired boy pulled the redhead into his lap, staring lovingly into his eyes.

"I missed you so much." The redhead whispered.

"I missed you too. Although I wish you hadn't hurt yourself." The black-haired boy hugged his companion closer.

"I'm sorry. But I'm by your side, and this is where I belong. I love you Stan." The redhead buried his face in Stan's shoulder.

"I love you too, Kyle."

**Fin.**


End file.
